I Love You, Mr Egois
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna si manis bersurai baby blue yang menjadi pengamat -baca stalker- seorang Akashi Seijuurou, seseorang yang egois tapi begitu dicintai Tetsuna / bad summary/ AkaxFem Kuro/ R


**I Love You, Mr. Egois**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko No basket Milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

**.**

**Alur cepat, cerita gaje, banyak Typo, dll…**

**.**

**.AkaxFem|Kuro**

**.**

**Happy Reading….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang wanita dengan surai baby blue kini tengah duduk dengan sebuah majalah yang tepat berada didepan mukanya, sebuah kacamata ia kenakan, kesemuanya ia lakukan untuk menyamarkan keberadannya yang sebenarnya memang sudah sangat tipis. Tapi keberadannya yang tipis selalu saja di sadari oleh 'Dia'. Terlihat seperti seorang mata-mata memang, namun sungguh ia bukan seorang mata-mata, ia hanya ingin tahu saja 'Dia' kini sedang melakukan apa disebuah café seorang diri. Stalker, Kuroko Tetsuna tidak akan pernah setuju jika harus disebut sebagai stalker karena ia lebih senang disebut sebagai pengamat berbagai macam kegiatan 'Dia'. Ya, wanita bersurai baby blue itu bernama Kuroko Tetsuna yang kini tengah duduk dibangku kelas dua SMA Teiko. Lalu, siapa 'Dia' yang menjadi objek yang tengah diamati oleh Tetsuna.

"Dia" adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Teman satu sekolah Tetsuna di Teiko sekaligus ketua osis SMA Teiko, dan juga kapten tim basket Teiko. Dua jabatan penting disandangnya karena memang kemampuannya baik akademis dan non akademis yang selalu mendapat prestasi 'sempurna', jadi wajar saja kalau ia mampu mengemban dua tugas penting itu sekaligus. Alasan Tetsuna menjadi 'pengamat' kegiatan Akashi, karena Tetsuna masih normal untuk menyukai seorang laki-laki. So, siapa yang tidak akan jatuh hati pada seorang Akashi Seijuurou, selain memegang dua jabatan strategis juga berbagai macam prestasi sempurna, wajah tampan tanpa celah dengan kedua iris heterochrome gold-scarlet yang begitu memikat, dan Akashi juga menjadi pewaris tunggal perusahaan Akashi Corp., perusahaan terbesar dan paling berpengaruh di Jepang. Tetsuna sudah hampir tiga bulan terakhir melakukan kegiatan pengamatnya untuk semua kegiatan yang Akashi ikuti, bahkan Tetsuna rela menjadi manajer tim basket serta sekretaris osis hanya untuk bisa dekat dengan Akashi.

Tapi ayolah, selama ini Tetsuna sudah mencoba berbagai macam cara untuk merebut hati Akashi. Saat valentine tiba, Tetsuna dengan senang hati membuatkan coklat buatan tangannya sendiri untuk Akashi ya walaupun mungkin Akashi tidak akan pernah sadar kalau ia pernah memberikannya coklat karena hampir empat puluh persen siswi Teiko mengirim coklat untuk Akashi. Momen valentine gagal, Tetsuna mencoba langkah selanjutnya yaitu mendaftarkan diri sebagai manajem tim basket dan ia diterima tapi bukannya focus untuk mendekati Akashi, ia malah dibuat repot oleh anggota tim basket yang lain ketika selesai latihan dengan meminta handuk, minum, serta harus menginventaris perlengkapan tim basket apa saja yang masih layak dan tidak layak, intinya jadi manajer pun masih gagal merebut perhatian Akashi. Cara ketiga, ia menerima tawaran Akashi untuk menjadi sekretaris osis, berharap bisa menghabiskan waktu banyak dengan Akashi tapi bukan menghabiskan waktu banyak dengan Akashi, ia malah banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Midorima Shintarou yang merupakan wakil ketua osis juga tumpukan kertas yang harus diselesaikannya, intinya masih gagal. Tiga cara gagal, maka ia mencari tahu kegiatan apa saja yang Akashi lakukan diluar jam sekolah. Dari hasil, pengamatannya Akashi sering berkunjung ke toko buku untuk membeli buku-buku mengenai bisnis dan sejarah-sejarah dunia, pantas bukan kalau prestasi akademiknya tidak tertandingi disekolah, pengetahuannya luas. Selain toko buku, Akashi juga sering mampir kesebuah restoran yang menyediakan menu sop tofu, makanan kesukaannya.

Tetsuna menurunkan majalah yang menutupi wajahnya untuk melirik Akashi yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Nihil. Akashi sudah tidak ada dibangku yang didudukinya, Tetsuna pun langsung menutup majalahnya dan keluar café untuk mencari kemana Akashi pergi.

"Tetsuna?"

Tetsuna membatu saat mendengar suara Akashi yang memanggilnya. Dengan perlahan Tetsuna berbalik dan menemukan sosok Akashi yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Sejak kapan kau bekerja sebagai stalker ?"

WHAT ? Stalker pekerjaan ?

"S-siapa yang stalker ?" Sanggah Tetsuna. Tetsuna menggigit bibirnya, karena ia gugup apalagi saat melihat Akashi menyeringai. "Aku pulang." Tetsuna berlari meninggalkan Akashi.

.

.

Tetsuna membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur miliknya dan tubuhnya terbungkus selimut miliknya. Tetsuna masih membayangkan wajah Akashi yang menyeringai, tampan dan mengerikan secara bersamaan. Tetsuna bingung harus bagaimana esok saat bertemu Akashi dan sialnya ia besok dan Akashi harus menghadiri acara ulang tahun teman Akashi. Ya Tetsuna saat jam istirahat mendapat sebuah kejutan besar, ketika Akashi mengajaknya untuk hadir disebuah pesta ulang tahun. Semua hal sudah terbayang didalam pikiran Tetsuna, mulai dari pura-pura sakit, pura-pura sibuk, atau apapun yang bisa menghindarinya dari Akashi esok hari.

**DRRRT…DRRRT…DRRRT….**

Tetsuna mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk .

Dari : Akashi-kun

Pesan : Jangan membuat alasan apapun untuk membatalkan kesepakatan kita pagi tadi. Besok aku jemput jam 4 sore dirumahmu.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. Bagaimana ini?" Teriak Tetsuna frustasi.

Kedua orang Tetsuna yang berada diruang keluarga mendengar teriakan anak tunggal mereka pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala. Mereka tahu kalau putri kecil mereka itu kini tengah kasmaran. Yang membuat penasaran Kuroko Tetsumi dan Kuroko Shouichi adalah siapa pria yang berhasil membuat putri kecil mereka kasmaran.

.

.

Hari minggu pagi Tetsuna sudah bangun dan membantu ibunya untuk memasak sarapan dan merapihkan rumah. Tetsumi melihat ada yang berbeda dari putrinya hari ini, walau minim ekspresi tapi Tetsumi tahu kalau putrinya tengah gusar.

"Ada apa dengan putri kecil Okaa-san hari ini, terlihat tidak bersemangat." Tanya Tetsumi yang kini menatap Tetsuna yang tengah memotong sayuran didepannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Okaa-san."

"Benarkah ? Tapi Okaa-san, tidak melihatnya baik-baik saja." Tetsumi tersenyum saat melihat Tetsuna menghela nafas. "Ceritakan saja pada Okaa-san, Okaa-san punya banyak pengalaman tentang cinta lho." Sambung Tetsumi. Tetsuna pun mulai curhat mengenai orang yang disukainya dan kejadian kemarin saat ia tertangkap basah tengah mengikuti orang yang disukainya. Tetsumi tertawa setelah Tetsuna selesai bercerita dan yang ditertawakan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Mungkin saja Akashi-kun juga suka padamu lho, berpikir positiflah sayang. Buktinya ia mengajakmu ke pesta ulang tahun temannya bukan sore nanti, padahal menurut ceritamu ia terkenal dikalangan banyak siswi tapi ia malah memilihmu untuk menemaninya."

"Tapi aku malu Okaa-san."

"Pede saja sayang."

"Baiklah, Okaa-san."

"Okaa-san, akan bantu Tetsuna untuk dandan nanti."

"Wah siapa yang mau dandan nih."

"Tet-chan yang mau dandan lho, Otou-san. Tet-chan juga mau kencan sore ini."

Tetsuna pun langsung menundukan kepalanya karena wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Kedua orang tuanya pun terus menggodanya. Sampai akhirnya mereka bertiga tertawa bersama karena melihat wajah Tetsuna dan Shouichi yang kini banyak mengeluarkan ekspresi.

.

.

Sebuah dress berwarna cyan dengan panjang diatas lutut sudah melekat pada tubuh ramping Tetsuna. Surai baby blue Tetsna tergerai indah. Tetsumi yang mendadani putrinya, merasa puas dengan hasil kerjanya, Shouichi pun terkagum-kagum melihat sosok putri kecilnya yang sangat cantik kini.

"Akashi-kun pasti jatuh cinta dengan Tet-chan."

"OKAA-SAN." Wajah Tetsuna kembali bersemu merah. Tetsumi dan Shouichi terkekeh melihat tingkah putri mereka.

Sepuluh menit kemudian bel rumah kediman Kuroko berbunyi, tepat pukul 4 sore Akashi datang untuk menjemput Tetsuna. Setelah Akashi izin untuk mengajak Tetsuna pergi kepada kedua orang Tetsuna, Tetsuna dan Akashi pun pergi. Tetsuna duduk disebelah Akashi yang tengah fokus mengendarai mobilnya, Tetsuna amat sangat gugup dan belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan diantara keduanya. Tetsuna memainkan ujung dressnya karena sangat gugup dan Tetsuna yakin kalau ada semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya kini.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa berdandan, Tetsuna."

"Eh?.. Ano, Okaa-san yang membantuku untuk b-berdandan." Ucap Tetsuna malu-malu.

"Tidak perlu gugup Tetsuna, kau sangat cantik jadi lebih percaya dirilah."

"I-iya."

Akashi dan Tetsuna sampai disebuah hotel berbintang. Keduanya memasuki aula dihotel tersebut dan ternyata yang berulang tahun adalah Kise Ryouta. Tetsuna tentunya tahu siapa itu Kise Ryouta, seorang model remaja yang karirnya tengah gemilang saat ini. Akashi pun mengenalkan Tetsuna pada Kise dan respon dari Kise sungguh diluar dugaan Tetsuna.

"Wahhhhhhh imut sekali ssu… Aku suka Kurokochi ssu." Kise pun memeluk tubuh Tetsuna dengan eratnya. Kalau saja seorang pria berkulit tan tidak menarik Kise, bisa dipastikan Tetsuna pingsan karena kurangnya pasokan oksigen.

"Jaga sikap, Kise."

"Kau hampir membuhun Tetsuna, Ryouta."

"Gomen ne."

Tetsuna pun menarik nafas sebanyak mungkin dan setelahnya ia melempar deathglarenya pada Kise. Kise yang mendapat deathglare gratisan dari Tetsuna hanya bisa mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya agar bisa dimaafkan.

"Nah Kurokochi, kenalkan si makhluk dakian ini namanya Ahomine Daiki." Kise mengenalkan pemuda berkulit tan disebelahnya dan setelahnya pemuda itu menjitak kepala Kise.

"Jangan semabrangan merubah nama orang, Kise. Ah iya kenalkan namaku, Aomine Daiki." Aomine mengulurkan tangannya pada Tetsuna.

"Kuroko Tetsuna, Yoroshiku." Tetsuna membalas uluran tangan Aomine.

Tetsuna kini tengah menikmati jus jeruk sembari duduk disalah satu bangku yang berada disudut ruangan. Tetsuna akhirnya tahu kalau ternyata Aomine dan Kise itu bukan hanya sekedar teman, tapi toh sudah biasa karena disekolahnya banyak yang memang menjalin hubungan sesama jenis. Tetsuna kini tengah memperhatikan Kise dan Aomine yang tengah menyambut tamu-tamu dan Akashi yang tengah mengobrol dengan beberapa temannya. Alasan Tetsuna memilih untuk tidak ikut serta menemani Akashi untuk mengobrol dengan teman-temannya selain karena ia canggung, ia juga merasa perutnya sakit kini.

"Tetsuna."

"Akashi-kun. Apa Akashi-kun sudah selesai mengobrolnya ?"

"Ya, apa kau baik-baik saja ? perutmu masih sakit ?"

"Iya masih sakit tapi aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Benarkah ? apa kita mau langsung pulang saja ?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa ?"

"Tidak masalah. Ryouta pasti mengerti."

"Baiklah, tapi aku mau ke toilet dulu ya."

.

.

Akashi berdiri didepan toilet wanita sudah dua puluh menit, tidak ada tanda-tanda Tetsuna keluar. Khawatir, tentu saja. Akashi berniat untuk nekat masuk kedalam, namun ia urungkan karena tidak elit bukan kalau seorang Akashi Seijuurou diteriaki oleh wanita yang ada didalam toilet sebagai pengintip atau orang mesum.

**Drrt…Drrt…**

Akashi mengambil ponsel dalam sakunya. Ah bahkan Akashi tidak terpikir untuk menghubungi Tetsuna via telfon untuk menanyakan kenapa lama sekali didalam toilet.

'Tetsuna calling'

"Moshi-moshi Tetsuna."

["Hiks…hiks…A-akashi-kun."]

Akashi menyeritkan dahinya, Tetsuna menangis, kenapa.

"Kau kenapa menangis dan kenapa lama sekali didalam toiletnya ?"

["A-aku.. a-aku…"]

"Bicara yang jelas, Tetsuna."

["Hiks.. a-aku t-tidak mau keluar..hiks."]

"Hah? Kenapa ?"

["A-aku m-mau keluar kalau Akashi-kun mau menolongku."]

"Menolong ? maksudmu apa dan apa yang terjadi ?"

["Jawab dulu kalau Akashi-kun mau menolongku."]

"Ya baiklah, aku mau menolongmu dan sekarang ceritakan kenapa kau menangis dan apa yang harusku tolong ?"

.

.

Akashi tersenyum saat melihat sebuah supermarket didepannya. Akashi pun masuk kedalam supermarket itu dan langsung menyusuri rak-rak didalam supermarket untuk mencari apa yang Tetsuna pinta. Akashi menemukan barang yang ia cari namun sayangnya didepan rak barang yang ia cari kini tengah berdiri dua wanita sedang memilah-milih barang yang ada didalam rak itu. Akashi memutuskan untuk menunggu dua wanita itu pergi dari rak itu. Saat dua wanita itu pergi, Akashi menyeringai dan langsung mengambil barang yang ada dalam rak itu dan bergegas menuju kasir. Wanita penjaga kasir itu menatap bingung Akashi didepannya.

"Apa tuan tidak salah ambil ? kalau tuan mau roti ada dirak ujung disebelah kiri kalau ini bukan roti ta-"

"Aku tidak salah ambil dan cepatlah berapa harganya." Suara Akashi jelas ada nada ancaman didalamnya. Si wanita penjaga kasir itu tidak berani untuk bertanya lagi dan segera mengscan barang itu.

Baru saja Akashi keluar pintu supermarket, ia bisa mendengar sayup-sayup kekehan dan juga obrolan dua wanita yang ditemuinya didepan rak barang yang dibelinya dengan si wanita penjaga kasir. sial, hanya itu yang bisa Akashi utarakan didalam hatinya. Akashi pun melirik barang yang ada didalam kantung plastik yang ada ditangannya kini. Sebuah pembalut wanita.

Akashi pun kembali mengingat percakapannya beberapa menit yang lalu dengan Tetsuna sebelum akhirnya ia bisa sampai berlari dari dalam hotel untuk mencari sebuah supermarket terdekat untuk membeli pembalut wanita(?).

["Akashi-kun, tahukan kalau aku sakit perut."]

"Iya, lalu ?"

["Aku ternyata datang bulan."]

"Terus?"

["Aku tidak membawa.. hem pembalut."]

"Terus?"

["Kenapa terus-terusan aja sih, Akashi-kun."]

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, to the point saja, Tetsuna"

["Belikan aku pembalut sekarang."]

"APA?"

["Jangan berteriak Akashi-kun telinga ku sakit."]

"Aku menolak."

["Kalau Akashi-kun menolak, aku tidak mau keluar toilet."]

"Jangan bercanda, Tetsuna."

["Aku tidak bercanda. Dan baiknya Akashi-kun menolongku."]

Begitulah percakapannya Akashi dan Tetsuna. Sampai akhirnya Akashi menjadi bahan pembicaraan wanita-wanita yang ada didalam supermarket itu kini. Kalau bukan karena Tetsuna, Akashi enggan untuk melakukannya. Masa iya seorang pewaris tunggal Akashi Corp. disuruh beli pembalut wanita(?)

.

.

Akashi kembali berdiri didepan toilet wanita dan ia mengeluarkan ponselnya.

["Moshi-moshi."]

"Tetsuna, aku sudah belikan jadi keluarlah."]

["Tidak bisa."]

"Lalu ?"

["Aku yakin kalau di toilet sedang sepi, Akashi-kun masuklah dan berikan itu padaku, aku tidak mau keluar."]

"Baiklah." Akashi pun melirik kekanan dan kekiri untuk memastikan kalau sudah aman. Akashi pun masuk ke dalam toilet wanita kini.

"Tetsuna kau dibilik mana ?"

["Aku ada dibilik ketiga dari pintu masuk, Akashi-kun."]

"Baiklah." Akashi pun memutuskan sambungan telfonnya dengan Tetsuna.

**Tok..Tok…** Akashi mengetuk pintuk bilik ketiga.

"Akashi-kun, lempar saja keatas."

"Ya." Setelah melemparkan pembalut itu beserta jasnya Akashi keluar toilet dan menghela nafas lega karena ia tidak tertangkap tangan orang lain karena memasuki toilet wanita. Tidak lama setelahnya Tetsuna leuar toilet dengan jas Akashi yang terikat dipingang Tetsuna.

"Ayo kita pulang, Tetsuna."

"Iya."

Akashi pun menggenggam tangan Tetsuna dan menariknya. Tetsuna tersenyum karena ia kembali dikejutkan dengan sikap Akashi padanya dan ia sangat senang. Jatuh cinta memang indah, begitulah pendapat Tetsuna dalam hatinya.

.

.

Mobil Akashi sudah terparkir didepan rumah Tetsuna. Tetsuna pun melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang melekat pada tubunya. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Akashi-kun. Dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Ucap Tetsuna sembari memberi senyum terbaiknya pada orang yang dicintainya.

"Tidak masalah. Membeli pembalut wanita sungguh pengalaman pertamaku yang sangat ya kau pasti mengerti, Tetsuna." Tetsuna terkekeh dan semburat merah menghiasi wajah Akashi kini karena ia benar-benar kagum dengan keindahan dan kecantikan wanita didepannya kini. "Maaf ya Akashi-kun, kau pasti sangat malu ya saat membelinya."

"Ya sangat malu sekali Tetsuna, jadi lain kali selalu siapkan barang-barang seperti itu."

"Ya baiklah".

"Kalau begitu masuklah dan minumlah sesuatu agar perutmu tidak sakit lagi."

"Iya." Baru saja Tetsuna membuka pintu mobil itu, Akashi menariknya.

**CUP.** Sebuah kecupan diberikan Akashi pada kening Tetsuna. "Oyasuminasai, Tetsuna."

.

.

Tetsuna terus terbayang dengan ciuman yang diberikan Akashi dikeningnya. Ia sangat senang dan sungguh hal itu tidak bisa membuatnya tidur karena terus terbayang-bayang. Mungkin besok pagi Tetsuna harus membuatkan bekal untuk Akashi karena sudah membantunya tadi. Tetsuna berharap matahari segera terbit dan ia bisa kembali bertemu Akashi.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan banyak siswa yang sudah keluar kelas untuk membeli makanan dikantin. Tetsuna masih duduk didalam bangkunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengetik pesan untuk Akashi. Setelahnya Tetsuna memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku dan keluar kelas dengan membawa dua bekal ditangannya.

Atap sekolah. Ya, Tetsuna menunggu Akashi diatap sekolah untuk memberikan bekal pada Akashi sekaligus makan bersama. Tetsuna enggan memilih kantin karena ramai. Lima menit menunggu, Akashi datang. Akashi pun mengambil tempat untuk duduk bersebelahan dengan Tetsuna. Tetsuna pun memberikan bekal buatannya pada Akashi. "Ini bekal untuk Akashi-kun. Anggap sebagai ucapan terima kasihku pada Akashi-kun."

"Suapi."

"Heh?"

"Suapi aku, Tetsuna. Mau berterima kasih bukan ?"

"Huh, Akashi-kun pasti sedang mengerjaiku."

"Tidak, aku hanya minta Tetsuna untuk menyuapi aku saja kok."

"Baiklah."

Tetsuna gugup karena ia bisa sedekat ini dengan Akashi. Ya sudah dua hari Tetsuna dan Akashi begitu dekat tentunya diluar dari urusan basket dan osis. "Enak". Wajah Tetsuna bersemu merah saat Akashi mengatakan kalau bekal buatnnya enak. Tetsuna menatap lekat-lekat wajah tampan Akashi didepannya kini, Tetsuna berpikir kalau ia punya suntikan keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Bolehkah ia percaya diri kalau Akashi pun memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya. Ya Tetsuna akan memastikan itu saat mereka sudah selesai menyantap bekal.

Bekal milik Akashi dan Tetsuna sudah habis. Keduanya duduk dalam keheningan. Tetsuna menyiapkan mentalnya untuk menyatakan perasannya.

"Akashi-kun." Tetsuna memberanikan diri untuk memulai dan dalam hati ia merapalkan banyak doa untuk hasilnya nanti, tentu ia berharap yang terbaik.

"Ada yang mau aku sampaikan pada Akashi-kun."

"Apa tentang osis dan basket ? aku sedang lelah dan sedang tidak mood membahas itu."

"B-bukan kok."

"Kalau begitu sampaikan saja."

"A-aku….A-aku m-menyukai Akashi-kun." Tetsuna merasa kalau degub jantungnya sungguh tidak normal saat ini, apa menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang disukai rasanya seperti ini.

"Aku kira kau berbeda. Aku kira kau berbeda dengan wanita-wanita lain yang dekat denganku, mereka menggunakan perasaan mereka. Menyatakan cinta dan berujung hanya ingin eksis disekolah karena sudah berpacaran denganku. Ternyata kau sama seperti mereka, mengecewakan sekali. Aku baik padamu bukan berarti aku menyukaimu, aku hanya menganggapmu hanya sebatas teman dan rekan dalam basket dan osis, tidak lebih. ta-"

"Maaf. Maaf, kalau sudah membuat Akashi-kun kecewa tapi aku tidak serendah yang Akashi-kun katakan. Aku permisi dan sekali lagi terima kasih untuk waktunya." Tetsuna pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Akashi. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja, terlalu sakit dengan penolakan yang Akashi berikan kepadanya, apanya yang biar eksis kalau pacaran dengannya. Tetsuna tidak pernah berpikir kearah sana, ia hanya tulus mencintai dan menyukai seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"-pi itu semua bohong. Aku juga menyukaimu, Tetsuna." Gumam Akashi melanjutkan kata-katanya yang terpotong oleh Tetsuna. Akashi bahkan terkejut karena melihat kesedihan dan kekecewaan didalam kedua iris baby blue favoritnya, sungguh ia tidak ada maksud menyakitinya, ia hanya ingin sedikit bercanda. Ah ya, Akashi memang bukan tipikal yang baik untuk bisa bercanda.

.

.

Akashi berdiri didepan pintu kelas 2-3, kelas Tetsuna. Akashi menunggu sosok Tetsuna keluar dari kelas dan mengajaknya berbicara untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Akashi melihat kedalam kelas dan tidak ada sosok Tetsuna didalam kelas kini, tidak mungkin kalau Tetsuna sudah keluar kelas karena ia sudah menunggu dari awal bel pulang berbunyi.

"Akashi sedang apa ?"

"Kau lihat Tetsuna, Shintraou ?"

"Kuroko sudah pulang duluan setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Wajahnya pucat dan tidak lama ia dijemput orang tuanya, aku yang mengantarnya sampai ke uks tapi bukan karena aku peduli padanya nanodayo. Memang kau ada urusan apa sama Kuroko, sungguh bukan karena aku peduli nanodayo.

"Gak usah kepo, Shintarou." Akashi pun meninggalkan kelas Tetsuna. Mungkin ia harus kerumah Tetsuna untuk menjenguk sekalian melihat keadaan Tetsuna karena ia yakin sakitnya Tetsuna ada hubungannya dengan kata-katanya saat istirahat tadi.

.

.

Akashi kini sudah berada diruang tengah kediaman keluarga Kuroko, Tetsumi tentunya menyambut tamunya dengan suka cita karena sang tamu adalah orang yang disukai oleh putrinya. Tetsumi pun menyajikan teh dan beberapa makanan kecil untuk Akashi. Tetsumi awalnya ingin langung menyuruh Akashi menemui Tetsuna yang tengah beristirahat di kamarnya, tapi Akashi meminta waktunya untuk berbincang berdua.

"Jadi apa yang Akashi-kun ingin bicarakan dengan, Oba-san ?"

"Ini mengenai Tetsuna, Oba-san."

"Ada apa dengan Tet-chan ?"

"Apa Tetsuna sebelumnya memiliki pacar ?"

Tetsumi tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Akashi. Cinta anak muda memang selalu unik dan manis. Tetsumi menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala dan Tetsumi bisa melihat senyum diwajah tampan Akashi. Perbincangan pun berlanjut, mulai dari kegiatan Tetsuna sehari-hari, makanan kesukaan, minuman kesukaan, sampai hal-hal yang disukai Tetsuna. Sampai diakhir pembicaraan Akashi meminta restu untuk bisa bersama Tetsuna. Tetsumi tentunya dengan senang hati merestui hubungan putrinya dengan Akashi. Setelah mendapat restu, Akashi pamit pulang kerumah, tentunya Tetsumi bingung.

"Belum waktunya aku mengatakan perasaanku pada Tetsuna, Oba-san. Aku akan menunggu Tetsuna sembuh dulu dan ada hal yang mau aku yakinkan padanya, kalau aku memang mencintainya. Dan tolong rahasiakan pembicaraan kita dan kunjunganku hari ini, Oba-san." Jelas Akashi untuk menjawab kebingungan Tetsumi.

"Baiklah."

"Kalau gitu aku pamit dulu, Oba-san."

"Hati-hati ya Akashi-kun."

"Ha'I"

.

.

Tetsuna enggan sebenarnya untuk berangkat kesekolah namun Okaa-san memaksanya untuk tetap berangkat kesekolah. Tetsuna pun bertekad kalau nanti ia harus bertemu 'dia' maka ia harus bisa biasa saja dan melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi kemarin. Walau sebenarnya sangat tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa bersikap biasa saja setelah ditolak oleh cinta pertama kita.

Baru saja Tetsuna sampai disekolah, Tetsuna bertemu dengan Akashi yang sama sepertinya baru saja tiba. Tetsuna pun mengambil langkah cepat dan meninggalkan Akashi yang menatapnya.

Sepanjang jam pelajaran berlangsung Tetsuna sama sekali tidak fokus, pikirannya masih melayang-layang pada perkataan Akashi yang menolaknya dengan kejamnya. Tetsuna masih ingin menangis, masih ingin menangisi kebodohannya yang menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang bahkan tidak mempunyai kosakata manis untuk diucapkan. Tepat setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Tetsuna melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah. Sampai diatap sekolah Tetsuna menangis , menumpahkan semua perasaan yang membuatnya tidak tenang.

"Atap sekolah bukan tempat persembunyian untuk menangis."

**DEG.** Tetsuna kenal suara itu, suara yang yang membuatnya kini menangis. "Akashi-kun bisa pergi dari sini kalau merasa terganggu." Ucap Tetsuna dengan dingin dan tentunya tidak sama sekali menatap Akashi. "Ini tempat umum dan semua berhak untuk berada disini sesuai kemauannya". Tetsuna berdiri dan menatap Akashi dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dari kedua iris baby bluenya, "Kalau memang Akashi-kun mau tetap disini, aku yang pergi" Usai mengucapkannya Tetsuna berniat untuk meninggalkan Akashi. "Jangan lupa untuk datang rapat osis sepulang sekolah nanti" Ucap Akashi. Tidak ada jawaban dari Tetsuna yang tetap melangkah pergi.

.

.

Tetsuna yang biasanya duduk bersebelahan dengan Akashi, kini lebih memilih duduk bersebelahan dengan Midorima. Midorima sendiri menatap aneh Tetsuna yang matanya sembab dan hidung yang merah, bisa dipastikan kalau gadis manis itu habis menangis, tapi Midorima enggan bertanya kenapa karena ia tidak mau di cap 'KEPO' oleh Tetsuna kelak.

"Baiklah untuk rapat kali ini kita akan membahas mengenai kepanitian untuk acara malam keakraban yang akan diadakan weekend ini, dan untuk tempat kepala sekolah mengizinkan untuk diluar sekolah jadi yang akan survey tempat besok adalah aku dan sekretaris osis." Ucap Akashi membuka rapat osis. Tetsuna mematung, tidak mungkin ia bisa berduaan dengan Akashi untuk pergi esok hari karena masih sakit hati. "Maaf, bisakah yang lain. Aku masih kurang enak badan." Tolak Tetsuna halus. "Tidak bisa yang lain." Singkat, mutlak, dan absolut. Tetsuna pun tanpa sadar menggembungkan pipinya kesal, beberapa orang yang menyadari Tetsuna kini tengah ngambek dengan menggembungkan pipinya, mati-matian untuk menahan hasrat ingin mencubit pipi tembem yang menggoda itu.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, namun Tetsuna masih duduk dibangkunya dengan buku yang belum ia bereskan diatas meja belajarnya. Jujur saja, ia berharap kalau Akashi akan kesal dan meninggalkannya untuk survey tempat. Tetsuna tahu betul kalau Akashi itu bukan orang yang mau bersabar menunggu. Dua puluh menit berlalu, cukup untuk Tetsuna percaya diri untuk meninggalkan sekolah dengan pemikiran Akashi yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Wajah Tetsuna yang sudah ceria kini merenggut sebal karena Akashi belum pergi. Akashi masih asik bersender dimobilnya dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat didada. Tetsuna bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk menolak ikut pergi dengan Akashi karena ia tidak mau kalau-kalau nanti mendapat 'hukuman' dari Akashi karena telat, mungkin alasan sakit dan tertidur di uks adalah alasan yang terlogis terlebih kondisinya kini tengah sakit, lebih tepatnya tengah sakit hati.

"Tetsuna."

Tetsuna ingin mengabaikan panggilan itu tapi ia tidak akan bisa. Tetsuna pun menghampiri Akashi dengan berat hati.

"Maaf Akashi-kun, aku tidak bisa ikut survey denganmu karena aku tidak enak badan."

"Aku antar pulang kalau memang kau tidak enak badan."

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih aku bisa pulang dengan bus, Akashi-kun pergi survey saja."

"Survey akan kita tunda besok sampai kau sembuh."

EGOIS. Satu kata yang bisa Tetsuna katakan untuk sosok laki-laki didepannya ini. "Kalau begitu sekarang aja surveynya, sepertinya aku sudah baikan." Tetsuna mengalah, karena malas berlama-lama berusan dengan Akashi. Akashi sendiri menyeringai karena Akashi tau kalau Tetsuna hanya sedang mencari alasan untuk tidak pergi berdua dengannya.

Tetsuna memang hearphone ditelinganya, sebagai alasan untuk tidak diajak bicara oleh seseorang yang kini tengah mengemudikan mobil. Akashi hanya menghela nafas dan dalam hati mengapresiasi usaha Tetsuna untuk menghindarinya, tapi jangan salah Akashi punya seribu cara untuk menaklukan makhluk manis disampingnya kini.

Sebuah vila yang sangat familiar untuk Tetsuna kini berdiri kokoh dihadaannya. Sadar akan tempat yang didatanginya, Tetsuna buru-buru memandang seseorang yang tengah memarkirkan mobil yang mereka tumpangi. "Akashi-kun, ini vila milik keluargamu bukan ?" Tanya Tetsuna memastikan. "Iya." Balas Akashi yang masih sibuk memarkirkan mobilnya. "Lalu buat apa kita survey kalau akhirnya menggunakan vilamu ?" Akashi menyeringai sampai akhirnya menjawab "Memang dari awal kita akan menggunakan vilaku, aku hanya mau mengajak orang yang lagi ngambek padaku untuk pergi berdua dengannya saja." Tetsuna jelas terkejut tapi Akashi mengira dirinya ngambek oh ayolah Tetsuna tidak ngambek tapi lagi sakit hati. "Ayo turun." Ajak Akashi yang sudah membuka pintu mobil.

Tetsuna kini benar-benar sedang kesal karena sudah dikerjai oleh Akashi. Untuk apa survey tempat kalau ujung-ujungnya menggunakan vila milik keluarga Akashi. Tetsuna tahu vila yang didatanginya vila milik keluarga Akashi karena tim basket saat liburan sering menggunakan vila itu untuk berkumpul liburan bersama ataupun latihan bersama. Tetsuna enggan berdekatan dengan Akashi yang kini tengah mengobrol dengan kepala pelayan di vila itu, Tetsuna memilih untuk menikmati udara sejuk vila dengan pemandangan kebun mawar yang terpampang indah didepannya.

GREB. Tetsuna terkejut ketika sepasang tangan merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang dan Tetsuna merasakan hela nafas orang itu tepat mengenai lehernya dan terasa sangat geli. "Akashi-kun, apa yang kau lakukan dan cepat lepaskan aku!" Tetsuna tentunya tidak terima dengan pelukan yang Akashi berikan padanya. "Sebentar. Aku mohon diamlah untuk sebentar."

Tetsuna meneteskan air matanya, sungguh ia merasa kalau ia tengah dipermainkan oleh Akashi. Saat ia menyatakan perasaannya Akashi menolaknya dengan kejam, saat Tetsuna mau melupakan Akashi kini Akashi malah seenaknya memeluk dan seolah-olah memberinya harapan untuk bisa memilikinya. Kejam dan egois, dua kata yang bisa Tetsuna gambaran untuk sosok Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi merasakan tubuh didalam dekapannya gemetar dan isak tangis pelan bisa ia dengar. Akashi tahu dirinya kejam karena sudah melukai sosok yang sebenarnya berhasil mencuri hatinya sejak lama. Akashi sengaja mengabaikan Tetsuna karena Akashi ingin melihat bagaimana ketulusan seorang Kuroko Tetsuna untuk mencintainya, mencintainya apa adanya. Bukan mencintainya karena statusnya sebagai seorang bangsawan dengan harta berlimpah. Akashi ingin menunjukan pada Tetsuna, tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya, ia hanya ingin melihat apakah Tetsuna akan menyerah dengan semua sikapnya, namun sayangnya Tetsuna tidak pernah menyerah, Tetsuna tetap menyukainya dan tidak pernah menyerah untuk mencoba mendapatkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kuroko Tetsuna."

Tetsuna tidak menahan isak tangisnya kali ini.

"Maaf kalau aku sudah banyak menyakitimu, tapi sungguh aku mencintaimu. Aku hanya ingin melihat seberapa tulus kau mencintaiku. Sekarang aku percaya dan yakin kalau kau benar-benar tulus mencintaiku. Aku boleh memakiku untuk membalas semua rasa sakitmu tapi aku tidak ingin kau menjauhiku. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, selamanya."

Egois. Tetsuna tahu kalau orang yang dicintainya ini memang egois tapi Tetsuna sudah terlalu mencintai sosok laki-laki egois itu. Tetsuna membalikan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Akashi seerat mungkin. "Aku tidak mungkin memaki orang yang aku cintai, aku memang sakit karena perlakuan egoism tapi aku terlalu mencintaimu, Akashi-kun. Aku… aku bersedia menjadi milikmu selamanya, dan tetaplah berada disisiku, selamanya."

Akashi mengecup pucuk kepala Tetsuna yang masih memeluknya erat. Harum vanilla memenuhi indra penciuman Akashi. Harum yang memabukannya selama ini. "Mau makan malam bersama denganku sekarang ? khusus kali ini aku yang akan memasakan untuk Tetsuna-ku."

"Mau. Aku mau."

"Seijuurou-sama." Panggil seorang buttler dan Akashi melepaskan pelukannya pada Tetsuna dan menghampiri buttler itu. Tetsuna pun kembali menikmati pemandangan kebun mawar didepannya.

"Tetsuna, kenapa ada bercak merah di rokmu ?" Tanya Akashi yang kini sudah berada tepat dibelakang Tetsuna. Tetsuna yang mendengar pertanyaan Akashi pun langsung melirik rok belakangnya dan melihat bercak merah yang ditanyakan Akashi. Mendadak wajah Tetsuna murah dan terlihat tengah menahan tangisnya. Imut, itu yang bisa Akashi katakan saat melihat wajah Tetsuna yang sudah hampir menangis.

"Kenapa mau menangis, Tetsuna ? Tanya Akashi sembari mengelus surai Tetsuna.

"A-aku tembus dan a-aku t-tidak membawa-" Tetsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kini wajahnya memerah.

"Tidak membawa apa ?" Tanya Akashi yang masih tetap mengelus surai Tetsuna.

"A-aku t-tidak membawa p-pembalut."

Akashi mendadak membatu seketika, Akashi kini menatap Tetsuna yang memasang puppy eyes kearahnya. Bukan merasa ingin menyerang Tetsuna di tempat, Akashi malah merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya.

"A-akashi-kun, bisa tolong membelikan aku pembalut lagi ?"

TUH KAN, BENER!. Akashi pun mendadak lemas seketika dan Tetsuna menatap bingung Akashi yang kini terlihat begitu OOC.

"Akashi-kun, baik-baik saja ?"

"Hueeeeee…. Tetsuna kejam, sudah aku bilangkan selalu siapkan barang-barang seperti itu selalu… hueeee aku tidak mau beli itu lagi.. hueee Okaa-san…."

Cerita selesai dengan ke-OOC-an Akashi dan Tetsuna yang Sweatdrop!.

**-END!-**

**Huahhh Gomen kalau endingnya absurd seperti ini -_-**

**Akhir kata, silakan berikan reviewan reader-tachi **

**Sankyu **


End file.
